1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component built-in substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the recent development of electronic device, a wiring board for an electronic component device used in electronic device is required to be miniaturized and improved in performance and satisfies other requirements. To satisfy those requirements, electronic component built-in substrates have been put into practical use in which an electronic component is incorporated in a wiring board.
For example, in such an electronic component built-in substrate, an electronic component is disposed in an opening of a core substrate and build-up wirings are formed on both surfaces of the core substrate.